Beast
Beasts, also called wild animals (as opposed to "civilised animals", for example, humans), were any members of the animal kingdom native to the world of Narnia who lived completely among nature and in touch with their environment because of their lack of having any real social structure. Some, however, were intelligent enough to be able to communicate with humans, such as the sentient beings known as talking beasts. The majority of beasts, however, were non-sentient beings called "dumb beasts". Generally, throughout Narnian history, beasts were always ruled over by humans, who were capable of establishing a functioning society. A Albatross An albatross is a large seabird of Narnia and Earth; On Caspian X's voyage to the End of the World, an albatross appeared that was in fact Aslan, leading his ship safely away from the Dark Island. Ape An ape is a large clever, tailless primate of Narnia and Earth; the only known type of primate in Narnia other than humans. The talking ape Shift was responsible for plotting the False Aslan Affair. B Badger A badger is a large striped, weasel-like carnivourous mammal of Narnia and Earth; talking badgers were often intelligent, kind, and steadfast. Shortly after the creation of Narnia by Aslan, a badger was among the creatures that caught Andrew Ketterley. When the Pevensies arrived at Professor Kirke's House, Lucy thought that they might see some badgers. During the Hundred-Year Winter a badger was Mr. Beaver's best friend and a few badgers can be found among the creatures of Aslan's Army. During the Narnian Revolution there were at least four talking badgers: the most famous, Trufflehunter, and the three Hardbiters, and they fought on the side of the Old Narnians. Some Badgers were present watching the Great Snow Dance, when Eustace, Jill, and Puddleglum returned from the Underworld with Prince Rillian. During the last days of Narnia, a badger was among those who saw the fake Aslan and reported it to King Tirian. Badgers are also present when Shift claimed that Aslan and Tash were the same and were saddened by what they heard. Trufflehunter was described as having "a curiously earthy, husky voice". He refused to wear armour, claiming instead that he could protect himself with his claws and teeth [Prince Caspian]. Bear A bear is an enormous carnivourous mammal of Narnia and Earth; however, unlike Earth bears, Narnian talking Bears were gentle creatures. A bear was traditionally one of the Marshals of the Lists. Sleeping and eating honey are among the habits and behaviours of the bears. The eldest of the Bulgy Bears was known to suck his paw at inopportune moments. Beaver A beaver is a plump, semiaquatic rodent with a paddle-shaped tail and buck teeth, from both Narnia and Earth; Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were among the rebels who fought against the White Witch [The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe]. The town of Beaversdam sits where the dam of Mr. and Mrs. Beaver was once situated. C Camel The camel is a hoofed vegetarian mammal of the deserts of both Narnia and Earth; camels were intelligent creatures that lived in the Narnian Great Desert [The Horse and His Boy]. Two were seen when they were called out of the ground when Narnia was made [The Magician's Nephew]. Cat A cat is a small, predatory, carnivourous mammal that was domesticated on Earth, though could be found in the wild on Narnia; cats were aloof, intelligent, graceful creatures. One talking cat, Ginger, was notably changed back into a dumb animal by Aslan because of his treachery at the Battle of Stable Hill [The Last Battle]. Centaur A centaur is a sentient mammal, found only on Narnia, with the head, torso, and arms of a human but the body of a horse. Many of them are stated to have had chestnut colored coats and their hair and beards are stated to be a color similar to chestnut, but with a little more gold, or red, or brown, but some centaurs have blonde or black hair. They were stern and wise. They could live for as long as five hundred years, and as a result they spent much time interpreting the movements of the stars over great cycles [The Last Battle]. They needed to eat two breakfasts to feed their two stomachs. For their human stomach, they eat "porridge and pavenders and kidneys and bacon and omelette and cold ham and toast and marmalade and coffee and beer". For their horse stomach, they graze on grass and eat "hot mash, some oats, and a bag of sugar" [The Silver Chair]. One Centaur, Roonwit, drinks a bowl of wine enough for six strong men in one draught (The Last Battle). In battle the Centaurs used swords and hoofs, and are noted as excellent strategists. It is said that no one ever laughs at a Centaur, and that no one who values his life would ever try to put a saddle on one. Other notable Centaurs are Oreius [The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe film], Glenstorm [Prince Caspian], and Cloudbirth the healer [The Silver Chair]. The name Cloudbirth refers to the ancient Greek mythological origins of Centaurs, where they come literally from the sky. D Dog A dog is a domesticated carnivorous canine mammal on Earth, the talking dogs of Narnia were intelligent, although they retain stereotyipcal dog-like behaviour and appearance. One group of dogs "put their front paws on the shoulders of the humans and licked their faces". Dogs consider it either an insult or a demeaning punishment to call another dog a "boy" or a "girl". This is considered to be as demeaning as a human calling another human a "dog" (The Last Battle). Donkey A donkey is a domesticated medium-sized horse-like mammal of Narnia and Earth, donkeys were talking but foolish beasts. Silenus rode upon a Donkey during the Bacchanalia (Prince Caspian). One notable talking donkey is Puzzle who was easily manipulated by an ape named Shift''(The Last Battle). Dragon A '''dragon' is a scaly, reptilian creature found only on Narnia that could fly with bat-like wings and breathe fire and smoke; dragons hoarded gold and although they were classified as talking beasts by intelligence, they did not have the physiological ability to actually talk in any human language. They had once lived on Dragon Island and Eustace Scrubb, during a visit there, after watching a dragon die (who may actually have been a transformed Lord Octesian), spent a night in a dragon cave and tried on a piece of dragon gold. When he awoke, Eustace had discovered that he had turned into a dragon himself. This event changed Eustace's life, and Aslan soon turned him back into a human once his lesson was learned. The island was thus named after the dragon curse it maintained. Dragons, along with salamanders, also apparently inhabited Bism where they were put into an enchanted sleep when Eustace, Jill Pole, and Puddleglum were on their way to see the Lady of the Green Kirtle. At the end of Narnia, these dragons were finally awakened by Aslan to aid in the fiery destruction of the Narnian world by tearing up all of the trees before immediately growing old and dying, their flesh rotting away leaving behind only the skeletons. The behaviours and lifestyles of Narnian dragons were never fully studied. Notable Dragons * Lord Octesian (originally a human) * Eustace Scrubb (temporarily) (See also Reptile) Dryad A dryad' (also can be refered as "Wood Nymphs", "Wood Gods and Goddesses", "Hamadryads", "Tree People", and "Silvans") is a tree spirit physically found only in Narnia, though described in some of the mythologies of Earth. They are able to assume physical bodies identical or similar to human form and the same size as normal humans. Male dryads lived in Oak, Elm, Holly, and Rowan trees, while female dryads lived in Beech, Silver Birch, Larch, and Willow trees. Each individual dryad was spiritually bound to one tree and though dryads could theoretically live forever, once his/her tree was cut down or destroyed, the dryad bound to it would die and his/her body would disappear into thin air. At the creation of the world of Narnia, dryads were mentioned coming out of the trees, along with fauns, satyrs, and dwarfs appearing with them. Aslan summons the dryad of an oak tree to be a member of the council. Dryads were mentioned by Mr. Tumnus as one of the participants in the Bacchanalian festivals in Narnia before the usurption of the White Witch. Tumnus has also mentioned some of them are on her side and pose as her spies while in their tree forms. Dryads are seen amongst the members of Aslan's camp and serve as harpists along with Naiads and both are later seen running away in fear when the wolf Maugrim comes into the camp in attempt to kill the Pevensies. Dryads are also amongst the stone prisoners of the White Witch in her castle and are freed by Aslan. Tumnus later tells Shasta (whom he believes to be Prince Corin) of how he hopes to see him in Narnia for the summer dances with the other fauns and dryads. When Narnia was invaded by the Telmarines, they began to cut down trees, resulting in the dryads falling asleep within their trees for centuries. Lucy sees them waking and dancing sleepily shifting back and forth from treeish to human-like form and this happens because Aslan was nearby in the clearing. Some time later they are fully awakened by Aslan and dance about Aslan, Lucy, and Susan pay adoration to Aslan by crying out his name. The dancing is joined in by Bacchus, Silenus and his donkey, and the Maenads. The next day the head off to Aslan's How and during the battle they swoop in on the Telmarines using the braches and roots to swing them around, strangle them, and destroy their weapons. During the celebration of the Old Narnians victory, soils are dugged up for them to eat. some Holly dryads are mentioned drinking wine and they become very chatty. Reepicheep told of a dryad telling him the verse for the Utter East while he was still in his cradle. A dryad is mentioned looking after Jill during her stay at Cair Paravel. Later on, dryads are seen performing the snow dance with fauns, dwarfs and other woodland animals. A beech dryad left her tree and warned King Tirian of how the trees in Lantern Waste were being felled and the deaths of their dryads as a result. She soon fell down, died, and vanished into thin air, showing that her tree has been chopped down. Trivia * Evil Dryads were seen in concept art of the Disney version of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Lewis describes the dryads of narnia as having specific characteristic features of each kind of tree an individual dryad is bound to(beech dryads as queenly, gracious, and goddess-like, birch dryads as slender, graceful, and limber, oak dryads as wizend and elderly looking, etc), wearing clothes matching the colors of the bark or foliage of their respective trees(beech dryads wearing fresh transparent green, birch dryads wearing silver, and larch dryads wearing green so bright it looked almost yellow), and having leaves growing their heads. He also describes them has being able to move with with their trees and cause their trees to take on their human-like appearances. In the films however, dryads are portrayed as non-physical spirirts who use leaves and flower petals to form and solidify their bodies, and when they are possesing their trees to move, their trees do not take humanish features (execpt for one moment when a tree is killed with a boulder, it makes the face of a person crying out in agony within it's foliage when it dies, they also have the ability to move and stretch out their roots like tentacles when fighting the Telmarines. Also, in a deleted in scene from the second film depicts a dryad forming and coming out towards the pevensies and Trumpkin but dies because it's tree miles away was cut down, it is curious to note that when the dryad died, it's leaves exploded rather than falling on the dround dead and disappearing into thin air. Duck A duck is a small waterfowl found on both Earth and Narnia; in Narnia, they enjoyed swimming around the lakes (The Magician's Nephew). Dufflepud A Dufflepud was any one-footed dwarf, of the Duffer family, that lived on Coriakin's Island in Narnia. They were once merely an unintelligent group of regular, two-legged dwarfs—the Duffers—under the service of the magician Coriakin. When asked to perform some particular, unspecified task, they refused and Coriakin, in a rage, transformed them into monopods (one-footed creatures) in an outburst of anger. The Duffers were so unhappy with their appearance (they said that they had been "uglified") that the Chief Duffer sent his daughter, Clipsie, to find an enchantment from Coriakin's spellbook that would make them less ugly; instead they only found a spell that made themselves invisible. Lucy Pevensie, during her visit to the island, later read a spell that made them visible again. She was one of the explorers from the Narnian ship, the Dawn Treader, which had landed on the island to rest and resupply. After sorting out certain misunderstandings about Coriakin's role on the island, the visiting Narnians taught the Duffers how to navigate on water. By using small oars and jumping on the water lightly, foot-first, the monopodal dwarfs were able to row themselves about, each floating on their single, large shoe. Before leaving, the travelers renamed the Duffers "Monopods"; however, the Duffers, lacking much wit, soon mixed up the name, saying " 'Moneypuds, Pomonods, Poddymons.' " Eventually, they settled on the name "Dufflepud", a combination of "Duffer" and "Monopod". The Dufflepuds looked liked other Narnian dwarves, aside from their monopodality; their one leg was usually about three feet long, and ended in a large foot, clad in a boat-shaped shoe. When they slept, each dwarf lay on their back with their foot in the air, acting as a kind of umbrella over them; creating a mushroom-like appearance, when viewed from a distance. Dwarf A dwarf was a small humanoid found in Narnia. Culturally, the males wore long beards and females were rarely ever seen in public. Dwarfs called themselves "Sons of Earth" and exist in at least two (and possibly more) varieties: Black Dwarfs and Red Dwarfs. Black Dwarfs wear black beards that are "as thick and hard as horsehair", while Red Dwarfs have hair "rather like a Fox's" (Prince Caspian). All documented dwarfs are male and live together in communities, although they occasionally mingle with and reproduce with human women. Consequently, it was possible for there to be females of dwarfish descent despite the lack of female dwarfs. Dwarfs were prolific smiths, miners, and carpenters. In battle, they are renowned as deadly archers and can walk all day and all night (The Last Battle). One Black Dwarf, Nikabrik, says that the White Witch was not an enemy to the Dwarfs (Prince Caspian), and indeed, there are "evil dwarfs" present among her horde at the sacrifice of Aslan (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). One family of drawfs, the Duffers, lived on Coriakin's Island and were transformed into a new sub-species of dwarfs, called dufflepuds, who only possessed one leg each. Later in the chronology, nearly all of the Dwarfs adopt the mantra "the Dwarfs are for the Dwarfs" and kill anybody in their way, be they good or evil (The Last Battle).In the special edition of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie), in the scene where Edmund is walking through Jadis' courtyard full of statues, there is a statue of female dwarf in the arms of her dwarf husband, also, according to recent interviews for Prince Caspian (Disney movie), female dwarfs will be portrayed in the movie. E * Eagle: Eagles were quick, keen hunters. Lewis writes that it is "a treat to watch their grace and ease", and that they have strange voices (The Last Battle). One notable Eagle was Farsight. * Earthman: Earthmen were gnomic natives of the land called Bism, which lies far beneath the surface of the Narnian earth. In The Silver Chair, the Lady of the Green Kirtle places the Earthmen under an enchantment and forces them to dig a tunnel to the surface of Narnia in preparation for an invasion. They vary greatly in their appearance; Lewis states that they are "of all sizes, from little gnomes barely a foot high to stately figures taller than men. All carried three-pronged spears in their hands, and all were dreadfully pale, and all stood as still as statues. Apart from that, they were very different; some had tails and others not, some wore great beards and others had very round, smooth faces, big as pumpkins. There were long, pointed noses, and long, soft noses like small trunks, and great blobby noses. Several had single horns in the middle of their foreheads". They also had different numbers of toes. * Eel: Eels were often hunted by the Marsh-wiggles in the Marshlands (The Silver Chair). * Efreet: Efreets were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Elephant: Elephants were among the largest animals in Narnia. The Talking Elephants shrink noticeably, however, when Aslan creates the Talking Beasts. The first He-Elephant was present at the First Council of Narnia, and his wife vainly takes great pride in the length of her nose (The Magician's Nephew). * Elk: Elks were loyal and noble ones to Aslan (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Two of them were mentioned when they came out of thr ground and gathered in teh council after Narnia's creation (The Magician's Nephew). * Ettin: Two-headed giants from the northern land of Ettinsmoor. They are followers to the White Witch. F * Falcon: Lucy mentions how the Pevensies used falcons during their hunting parties back when they were kings and queens. (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). * Faun: Fauns were woodland creatures with the legs of a goat and the upper body of a human. They characteristically had curly hair, small horns, and long tails. They enjoyed dancing and playing music, and their faces were simultaneously "mournful and merry". Female fauns are not mentioned, though Mr. Tumnus said that he had a father, which implies that he must have a mother. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Ferret: Ferrets are small mammals that gathered in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). * Fish: Fish that inhabit the Narnian waterways and seas include trout (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) and pavenders. A pavender was a rainbow-coloured, non-talking fish. The Pevensie children catch and eat pavenders on the island of Cair Paravel in Prince Caspian. The pavenders are also part of a centaur's breakfast for his "man-stomach" in The Silver Chair. * Fomorian: Ugly creatures that live in the Wild Lands of the North near the land of Ettinsmoor. They are followers to the White Witch. * Fox: Foxes were wily, intelligent creatures. A Fox was present at the Christmas party where the White Witch turned the merry-makers into stone (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). Another Fox bites Giant Wimbleweather when he treads on its tail (Prince Caspian). * Frog: Frogs were noble reptiles that were friends to the Marsh-wiggles (The Silver Chair). G * Gargoyle: Gargoyles were followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Gazelle: Gazelles were beautiful colored mammals that chased Andrew Ketterley since they thought he was a tree (The Magician's Nephew). * Ghoul: Ghouls were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). They were also part of the mythology of Calormen as creatures that lived among graves, such as the Tombs of the Ancient Kings outside Tashbaan (The Horse and His Boy). * Giant: Giants were tall, usually dim-witted humanoids in the world of Narnia. Many Giants lived in the lands that lay North of Narnia, including the stupid Giants of Ettinsmoor, who fight each other with stone hammers, and the Giants of Harfang that are smart, intelligent, and "kind people" to others that they meet. (The Silver Chair). There were also honourable giants such as the Buffins, who were "one of the most respected of all the giant families in Narnia. Not very clever, perhaps (I never knew a giant that was), but an old family. With traditions, you know." . Notable Giants include Rumblebuffin (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Wimbleweather (Prince Caspian), and Stonefoot (The Last Battle). A two-headed Giant named Pire was turned into a mountain (The Horse and His Boy). Female giants are often seen in The Silver Chair. The word for female giants are giantess. * Giraffe: Tall beasts that were first mentioned when they were called out of the ground (The Magician's Nephew). * Goat: Grazing beasts that enjoyed to graze in the fields when Narnia was made (The Magician's Nephew). H * Half-Breed: Half-Breeds are beings that have been born from parents who are not of the same species. * Hare: Noble mammals that fought with the Old Narnians during the Narnian Revolution (Prince Caspian). * Hedgehog: Hedgehogs were a species that lived in Narnia. They were normal country folk. * Hippogriff: Beautiful flying creatures that were loyal and noble in Aslan's side (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Hobgoblin: Hobgoblins were followers to the White Witch in (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Horse: Talking Horses only allow people to ride them during desperate times, such as war. The Calormenes sometimes capture Narnian foals who consequently grow up in Calormen and live there in slavery. Several Horses, including Bree and Hwin, manage to escape (The Horse and His Boy). When the Calormenes invade Narnia, they force grown Talking Horses to do work for them. The Dwarfs shoot the last Horses in Narnia (The Last Battle). * Hummingbird: Tiny birds that were humming happily when Narnia was made (The Magician's Nephew). I * Imp: Imps were wild followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Insect: The only varieties of insect mentioned in the series are bees, grasshoppers, mosquitoes, and butterflies. This is probably because the author, C. S. Lewis, was not fond of insects. J Jackal * Jackal: feral desert canine of Narnia and Earth; some were mentioned as living near the Tombs of the Ancient Kings, near Tashbaan (The Horse and his Boy). * Jackdaw: a black and bluish crow-like bird; a Jackdaw made the first joke in Narnia. Aslan the Lion consequently told the bird: "You have not made the first joke; you have only been the first joke." Jackdaws were present at the coronation of Frank I (The Magician's Nephew). K * Kangaroo: A Kangaroo was one of the stone statues in the castle of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Kingfisher: A kingfisher is mentioned in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Kraken: In Voyage of the Dawn Treader the Kraken is said to be one of the three most dangerouse sea creatures in Narnia. The others are the squid and the sea serpent. L * Lamb: At one point, Aslan the Lion symbolically transforms into a Lamb (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). A lamb asks some searching questions of Shift the Ape. (The Last Battle) Leopard * Leopard: Leopards had the honour of bearing Aslan's crown and sceptre (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Lion: Talking Lions were among the most respected creatures in Narnia. Aslan, creator and ruler of Narnia, was a Lion. At one point, a Talking Lion becomes boastful when Aslan refers to the two of them as "Us Lions", only to have Aslan quickly chasten him (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Hunters seek out non-talking Lions, presumably for sport (The Last Battle). * Lizard: Large reptilian beasts that were followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). M * Maenad: are followers of Bacchus, and are described as "wild, madcap young girls". They are physically identical to human girls, and are not proper nymphs, such as Dryads and Naiads. * Magpie: Two magpies were present when Shasta arrived to Narnia (The Horse and His Boy). * Marsh-wiggle: Marshwiggles were strange creatures who lived in marshes. One of the Marshwiggles, who was called Puddleglum, had a "long thin face with rather sunken cheeks, a tightly shut mouth, a sharp nose, and no beard. He was wearing a high, pointed hat like a steeple, with an enormously wide flat brim. The hair, if it could be called hair, which hung over his large ears was greeny-grey, and each lock was flat rather than round, so that they were like tiny reeds". He also had "very long legs and arms, so that although his body was not much bigger than a dwarf's, he would be taller than most men when he stood up. The fingers of his hands were webbed like a frog's, and so were his bare feet which dangled in the muddy water. He was dressed in earth-coloured clothes that hung loose about him". Marshwiggles were solitary creatures and lived in separate wigwams. They smoked tobacco, drank a presumably alcoholic substance, and ate eels (The Silver Chair). * Merpeople: Merpeople were half human and half fish. They sung at the coronation of the four Pevensie children (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Merpeople can thus breathe both air and water, unlike the more humanoid but completely aquatic Sea People. * Minotaur: Minotaurs had the head of a bull and the body of a man. They were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Mole: Talking Moles were diggers and gardeners. During the reign of the Pevensie children, the chief mole Lilygloves planted an orchard of apples of which the Pevensies partake hundreds of years later. In Prince Caspian, the Moles are keen to propose digging entrenchments for no particular reason. Later in the same book, Clodsley Shovel and his Moles dig up turf for the tree people to eat. * Monkey: Selfish apes that were among followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Monopod: Monopods resemble Dwarfs, although "each body had a single thick leg right under it (not to one side like the leg of a one-legged man) and at the end of it, a single enormous foot - a broad-toed foot with the toes curling up a little" (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). They used their foot as a boat and rowed themselves around with paddles. They were all extremely stupid and follow the word of their Chief to the letter. * Mouse: Talking Mice do not appear in Narnia until after a group of friendly Mice chew the bonds from Aslan as he lies on the Stone Table. The Talking Mice, including Reepicheep and Peepiceek, were larger than normal Mice. They were loyal, brave, and noble creatures, and excellent with swords (Prince Caspian). O * Ocelot: Fast wild cats that were loyal to Aslan during the Hundred-Year Winter (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) * Ogre: Ogres were followers of the White Witch. Lewis writes that they have "monstrous teeth" (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Onocentaur: Onocentaurs were loyal and intelligent creatures that are half-human, half-donkey which is the similar variety of a centaur. These creatures fought in Aslan's side (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Oread: Oreads are magical spirits that take the form of rock. Trumpkin stated that these spirits would've been perfect to throw stones at the Telmarines (Prince Caspian). * Orkny: Orknies were followers of the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Oryx: Oryxs were intelligent and peaceful beasts that were seen in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). * Ostrich: Ostriches were loyal, fast, and large birds that fought for Aslan against the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). Two were mentioned when they were seen in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). * Otter: Otters were aquatic mammals that hunt for trout in lakes or rivers. Many fought for Aslan (The Lion, the Witc, and the Wardrobe) and for Caspian X (Prince Caspian). Two were mentioned when they came out of thr ground after Narnia' creation (The Magician's Nephew). * Owl: A He-Owl was present at the first Council of Narnia (The Magician's Nephew). The birds gather in a Parliament of Owls when important matters arise (The Silver Chair). This is a piece of wit on the part of Lewis, as any group of Owls in nature is called a "parliament". Known Owls * Glimfeather P * Panther: Panthers are mentioned as troops in the Narnian army during the siege at Anvard in The Horse and His Boy. A panther also is mentioned in aiding the dwarfs and moles in getting Eustace, Jill, Puddleglum, Rilian, and the horses out from underground in The Silver Chair. Panthers are shown as part of the Old Narnians where they fight with Prince Caspian in the Disney movie adaption of the book. * Pavender: Beautiful rainbow colored fish that lived in the Narnian seas (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader). * Peacock: Peacock feathers decorated the West Wall of the Great Hall in Cair Paravel (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), and Peacock was one of the dishes served at feasts in Cair Paravel (The Silver Chair). * Pegasus: One horse named Strawberry transformed into a Pegasus when he got the power of speech (The Magician's Nephew). * Pelican: Was mentioned as a member of Aslan's army. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) * Phoenix: A Phoenix resided in the apple orchard on a green hill in the Western Wilds. It was "larger than an eagle, its breast saffron, its head crested with scarlet, and its tail purple" (The Magician's Nephew). * Pig: Dumb beasts that were hunted by the Northern giants and added as portions in the Autumn's Feast (The Silver Chair). * Porcupine: Spiky beasts that intelligent and wise during the Narnian Revolution (Prince Caspian). R * Rabbit: Rabbits and hares are mentioned throughout the Narnian stories. Camillo the hare serves as their representative in Prince Caspian. * Raccoon: Selfish thieves that were followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Rat: Hairless rodents that were followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Raven: Of the seven who sit at the First Council of Narnia, two of them were Ravens (The Magician's Nephew). Another Raven called Sallowpad later provided advice on the best route from Calormen to Archenland (The Horse and His Boy). * Reindeer: Reindeer are shown pulling both Father Christmas's and the Witch's sleds in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Robin: A robin was portrayed as having intelligence and understanding speech when it leads the Pevensie children to Mr Beaver, though it shows no sign of having the ability to speak itself (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). S * Salamander: In The Silver Chair, there were salamanders that lived far beneath the Narnian earth. They were "too white-hot to look at. But they are most like small dragons. They speak to us out of the fire. They are wonderfully clever with their tongues: very witty and eloquent". * Satyr: Satyrs were woodland folk who were part human and part goat. They were similar to fauns, except that they were wilder and had reddish fur, longer horns, and more goat-like characteristics (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Scorpion: Scorpions were large bugs that were followers to the WHite Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Sea Horse: The Sea People ride the ocean depths on giant Sea Horses, it is not specified to what extent which they resemble their earthly counterparts. * Sea Serpent: A Sea Serpent attacked the ship in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. The head of the Serpent was said to be "all greens and vermilions with purple blotches - except where shell fish clung to it - and shaped rather like a horse's, though without ears. It had enormous eyes, eyes made for staring through the dark depths of the ocean, and a gaping mouth filled with double rows of sharp fish-like teeth. It came up on what they first took to be a huge neck, but as more and more of it emerged everyone knew that this was not its neck but its body ... " * Serpent: The Lady of the Green Kirtle could transfrom into a poisonous green snake. * Sheep: Sheep were grazing animals that gathered around the council of Aslan to be announced by Aslan's speech (The Magician's Nephew). * Silvan: Silvans were tree spirits, although Lewis does not tell the reader whether they are distinct from the dryads and hamadryads. Silvan means "related to trees". * Skunk: Skunks were loyal and noble beasts that fought in Caspian's side during the Narnian Revolution (Prince Caspian). * Squid: A squid was mentioned as a beast that lived in the Narnian Sea. (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) * Squirrel: In Prince Caspian, Pattertwig the Squirrel acts as a messenger as he can travel "nearly everywhere without setting foot to ground". It is bad manners among Squirrels to watch where another Squirrel keeps his store of nuts. * Stag: The White Stag could grant wishes to the person who caught him (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). A Talking Stag was captured and eaten by wicked Giants (The Silver Chair). * Stork: Tall-legged birds that came out of the ground and gathered in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). * Sun birds (also Sunbirds or Birds of the Morning) were magical white birds that are wonderful friends to the Star People. They were first seen in Voyage of the Dawn Treader where they appeared around Ramandu's Island, singing. One bird brought a fire berry to Ramandu where it laid it into Ramandu's mouth. T * Tapir: Tapirs were mentioned as one of the animals debating about what to do with Uncle Andrew Ketterley in The Magician's Nephew. * Toadstool People: Toadstool People are followers to the White Witch in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Troll: Evil followers to the White Witch (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). U * Unicorn: Unicorns were noble white horse-like creatures with a single indigo horn on their foreheads. They used their horns in battle, and may be ridden when necessary. They were portrayed as white horses with a horn in in Pauline Baynes's original illustrations for The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. In her illustrations for The Last Battle, however, they were portrayed in a more traditional manner with goat-like beards, cloven hooves, and lionesque tails. Jewel the Unicorn was present during the last moments of Narnia. In the film The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie), Peter rides a white Unicorn into battle. V * Vulture: Vultures were present among the horde of the White Witch at the sacrifice of Aslan. W * Warthog: There was a Warthog present at the creation of Narnia. It was one of a group of kind-hearted creatures who kept Andrew Ketterley the human as a pet, although at first it thought that he was a tree (The Magician's Nephew). * Water Rat: A Water Rat was employed by the Calormenes to operate a small punt with a pole when they begin felling the Narnian trees (The Last Battle). * Weasel: Weasels were noble and loyal ones that joined the Old Narnians during the Narnian Revolution (Prince Caspian). Two were mentioned when they gathered in the coronation when Frank I and Helen became king and queen (The Magician's Nephew). * Werewolf: In the book series, werewolves don't take form under the full moon. A werewolf was always depicted as a "wolf's head and man's body". One of them states: "I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies." (Prince Caspian). * Whale: Whales are mentioned being seen by the crew of the Dawn Treader near Dark Island in Voyage of the Dawn Treader. * Wolf: Wolves worked for the White Witch and were called the Secret Police. Their leader was a grey wolf called Maugrim. (The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe). * Woodpecker: Woodpeckers were dimwitted birds that enjoyed to make holes in trees as their homes after the world of Narnia was made (The Magician's Nephew). Y * Yak: Mentioned when they were called out of the ground when Narnia was made (The Magician's Nephew). Z * Zebra: Zebras were intelligent and peaceful animals that called out from the ground and later seen in the council of Aslan (The Magician's Nephew). Illustrations Narnian creatures that are not mentioned in The Magician's Nephew but can be seen in the original ink illustrations by Pauline Baynes include Camel, Chicken, Cobra, Duck, Ferret, Frog, Gazelle, Giraffe, Goat, Hippopotamus, Moose, Otter, Shrew, Skunk, Stork, Raccoon, Rat, Weasel, and Zebra. Also, here are some of the other creatures below: * Crow-Footed Goblin: A creature is shown in the picture of Aslan's sacrifice that looks like a goblin with crow feet. * Winged Bull: In one of the illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, there is a bull with dragon-like wings and it fights in Aslan's army. * Minotaur/Centaur Creatures: In two illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, In Aslan's camp, the bull with the man's face appears as more of a minotaur like creature with possibly a centaur like frame and in the Witch's courtyard, when Aslan frees the statues back into Narnians, there is a centaur creature with bull's horns. * Vulture/Dragon/Man Monster: In one of the illustrations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, a faun fights an odd sort of monster from the White Witch's army. It has the body and stature of a man, but has the head of a vulture and the hind legs and tail of a dragon, may be an inspiration on the physical appearance of the character Tash. Adaptations Narnian creatures that are not mentioned in Lewis' books but that appear in film or game adaptations of The Chronicles of Narnia include the following: Animated Adaptation * Armed Slug-like Creatures: Slug-like creatures that fight in White Witch's Army. * Eagle-Headed People: These eagle-like creatures are noble and loyal ones that fight in Aslan's Army. * Kirins: Fight in Aslan's Army. * One-Horned Tigers: Tigers that have horns on their foreheads that fight in Aslan's Army. * Pig People: Humanoid Pig-like creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Porcupine-like Creatures: Fight in the White Witch's Army. * Sasquatches: Hairy creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Sphinxes: Fight in the Aslan's Army * Wemics: Similar varieties of a centaur that fight in Aslan's Army. * Winged Tigers: Tigers with eagle-like wings that fight in Aslan's Army. BBC miniseries Adaptations * Barbarians: Humanoid People that are loyal, fight in Aslan's Army. * Bat Women: Evil bat-like creatures that have appearance of women. They fight in the White Witch's Army. * Cockatrices: Part-Rooster, Part-Dragon. These creatures are kind and gentle creatures that fight in Aslan's Army. * Dark Samurais: Evil Samurai like people that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Jungle Tribe People: Are tall, intelligent, peaceful, and kind natives that fight in Caspian X's Army. * Lichs: Undead creatures or spirits that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Light Samurais: Fight in Caspian X's Army. * Lizard People: Are short lizard-like creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army. * Winged Panthers: Fight in Aslan's Army. Disney Movie Adaptations * Ankle Slicers: Small creatures that are parrot-like and these creatures fight in the White Witch's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), Ankle Slicers fight with the Old Narnians. * Baboons: Cruel and loyal apes where they fight in the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), Baboons fight with the Old Narnians that aid Caspian X to fight the Telmarine army. * Cheetahs: Are fast, intelligent, and peaceful creatures that fight in Aslan's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), these creatures fight with Caspian X against the Telmarine army. * Cyclopes: One-eyed creatures that are 10 feet tall, fight in the White Witch's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), they fight with the Old Narnians against the Telmarine army. * Goblins: Ugly dimwitted creatures that fight in the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Gorillas: Are strong, intelligent apes that fight in Aslan's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Gryphon: Magnificent creatures, part-eagle and part-lion with large ears. They fight alongside the Pevensies in both LWW and PC. One also appear in the BBC miniseries. * Harpies: Flying bat-like creatures that are part of the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Hyena: A hyena is seen snapping at Aslan's feet prior to his sacrifice. (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Jaguars: Fast, strong, and loyal creatures that fight in Aslan's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), they are part of the Old Narnians that fight with Caspian X against the Telmarine army. * Minoboars: Part-Man, Part-Boar that are part of the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), Minoboars fight for the side of good where they are part of the Old Narnians that aid Caspian X against the Telmarine army. * Orangutans: Strong orange apes that fight in Aslan's Army (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). * Polar Bears: Are large white bears that carry the White Witch's Carrier where they are part of the White Witch's Army in (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), Polar Bears fight with the Old Narnians on the side of good where they fight the Telmarine army. * Tigers: Are orange colored cats with black stripes that fight in Caspian's Army, (Prince Caspian). * White Tigers: Are white colored cats with black stripes that fight in the White Witch's Army, (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). In (Prince Caspian), they also fight for the side of good where they fight with the regular tigers and the Old Narnians against the Telmarine army. General The Talking Beasts of Narnia are considered to be the main race. Although there are other races that came through the various chinks between our world and theirs, (including Telmarines, Calormenes, and those from Charn) this is the main Narnian race. Although the Talking Beasts are to be the possessors of Narnia, they are however not to rule over it. A Son of Adam is to be ruler over the land. Talking Beasts are not intertwined with the Dumb Beasts but instead realise that they are far different than their cousins. Mentioned Races *Badgers *Beavers *Horses *Lions *Mice *Owls *Wolves Notable Instances There are some instances in which the originality of the beasts was changed, as well as some confusing statements. The Talking Mice were not made to be Talking Beasts at first. However in the Narnian year, 1000 after Aslan had been sacrificed on the Stone Table the mice showed an act of kindness to Aslan by gnawing the ropes that held him to the Stone Table, and were gifted with speech. This is mentioned while Aslan gifts Reepicheep with the gift of speech, after the Second Battle of Beruna, but occurs just before the First Battle of Beruna. One confusing statement might be that the Hermit of the Marsh called the Talking Horses, Bree and Hwin his cousins. He had yet to explain. Mythological Variances There are many Mythological animals which were either a modified animal, a new animal, or a combination of Animals. These ones include: *Pegasus (Flying Horses) *Unicorn (One horn on it's forehead) *Centaur (Half-Human, Half-Horse) *Onocentaur (Half-Human, Half-Donkey) *Hybsil (Half-Human, Half-Stag) *Gryphon (Half-Eagle, Half-Lion) *Hippogriff (Half-Eagle, Half-Horse) *Rhinotaur (Part-Man, Part-Rhinoceros) *Minotaur (Part-Man, Part-Bull) *Satyr (Part-Man, Part-Goat) *Minoboar (Part-Man, Part-Boar) *Hippotaur (Part-Man, Part-Hippo) *Faun (Half-Human, Half-Goat) *Marshwiggle (Half-Human, Half-Frog) *Human-Headed Bull (Half-Human, Half-Bull) *Ipotane (Half-Human, Half-Horse) *Incubus (Half-Human, Half-Gargoyle) *Cockatrice (Half-Rooster, Half-Dragon) *Manticore (Part-Man, Part-Lion, Part-Scorpion) *Kirin (Half-Tiger, Half-Dragon, Half-Boar) *Eagle-Headed People (Half-Eagle, Half-Man) *Bat-Winged Bird (Half-Bird, Half-Bat) *Roc (Large White Bird) *Harpy (Part-Man, Half-Bat) *Lizard People (Part-Man, Half-Lizard) *Lamia (Half-Human, Half-Lion) *Sphinx (Half-Human, Half-Lion with eagle-like wings) *Salamander (Half-Man, Half-Dragon) *One-Horned Tiger (Tiger with a horn on it's forehead) *Winged Tiger (Tiger with eagle wings) *Sea Serpent (Extra-Large Size, 1 eye) *Wemic (Half-Human, Half-Tiger) *Winged Panther (Panther with eagle wings) *Sea People (Half-Human, Half-Fish) *Taunka (Part-Man, Part-Bison) *Dragon (with large bat-like wings) *Owlbear (Half-Owl, Half-Bear) *Werewolf (Part-Man, Part-Wolf) In concept art for the Disney version of LWW, some unused creatures include Naiad, Sprite, Toadstool People, Gorgon, Succubus, Manticore, Rhinotaur, and an Evil Dryad. Category:Animals